rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Dorina Clough
Dorina Jade Clough is the first daughter and second child of Setomus Clough and Rachel Gonzo-Clough , born on the 36th of Septober, Year 5 of the Sixth Age. She is the younger sister of Samuel Gonzo-Clough, twin sister of Aztarwyn Gonzo III. She is also the great granddaughter of Holly J. Genic, Shaun Luxon, Jacob Clough, Zoe Clough, Arrondal Gonzo, and Glaiwyn Gonzo, great niece of Zach Genic, Taylor Genic, Jacob Genic, Susan Genic, James Genic, Wayne Clough, and Azeroth Gonzo, granddaughter of Emma Genic-Clough, Bruce Clough, Alexys Gonzo, and Aztarwyn Zephon Gonzo, and niece of Zephon Gonzo, Akiza Gonzo, Blake Bloikon, Elizabeth Genic, and Trace Clough. Born in the Nashuko Isles of Cruor, Dorina was immediately royalty, as her mother Rachel was in line for the Cruorian Crown. She grew up in a pretty boring life, as royalty never really interested her. At a young age, she heard the legendary tales of her grandfather Bruce and the battles he had with her other grandfather, Aztarwyn, and the stories of how Setomus won Rachel. As Dorina aged on, she grew more and more distant from the Gonzo and closer to her father. When she was in her early teen years, she was presented with the offer to be her mother's successor and she declined. Her last name was Clough, and she felt she wanted to live up to Bruce's name. She also declined the training of a Gonzo, and instead asked for her father to train her in archery and melee. Her 18th birthday came around and soon, her twin brother Aztarwyn III was the Kaiser of Cruor. She stayed in the castle for four years, before she decided to move out. She decided to go to the Nashuko Isles again, back to Nashuko City. With gold given to her from her brother, she had bought a farm and a huge plot of land that was mostly fields. Living with her boyfriend Ludvig, she enjoyed her peaceful lifestyle, refining on her combat skills. Several years into her life, Setomus had killed Aztarwyn and the Gonzo and Clough were about to clash, Setomus looked to Dorina to take the family into her leadership after his death. She looked to regrow the family, although she wanted to do this peacefully instead of through war. However, her training was ramped up and soon she became a force to reckon with, becoming an extremely skilled fighter. During this however, she knew she would not be able to have children, as she had to be constantly able to fight against all sorts of enemies. Though, soon everything came full circle and the battle for her farm began, Tetnaziwyn and Setomus battling throughout. She had used a teletablet to the city and called over a hundred soldiers to take back her farm, leading the charge and overcoming the Crimson Knights, however her forces began to dwindle to the Gonzo Warriors. They soon took their leave however, and she made her way to the outback of her house, witnessing the death of her father. It was then, by Setomus' wish, that she was to become the next Matriarch of the Clough. After the death of her father, Dorina had begun to take control of the Clough as they had all pledged to her and Samuel. Directing many soldiers to areas for skirmishes, she often refrained from going to the battles herself. This changed when Adolf Gonzo had been called by Tetnaziwyn, in which after a discussion, Tetnaziwyn lashed out at him and killed him. Now with the enlisted help of Arrondal and other Gonzo who feel Tetnaziwyn was not the correct choice, a force of Clough went with Arrondal to the Lassar Grottoes and the battle had begun. Dorina had her first taste of true Clough vs Gonzo combat, and she had fallen prey to the shadow magic of Evelyn, being blinded however saved by Zephon. Afterwards, she had duelled Tetnaziwyn and giving into the ideological "Darkness" taught by the Order of Skodanov, she had defeated him in melee. Months later, Hauptsitz had fallen to the occupation of Tetnaziwyn and she had gone along with Samuel and Emma to deal with the problem. This led to the massacre of several Underlings disguised as Dux in the castle and a duel ensued with Tetnaziwyn. He had proven to be too much himself, killing Samuel and breaking Dorina's left leg. However, she was saved by her twin brother and the battle was won for the Clough and Cruor. Dorina is currently residing in Blakan Estate, still healing her wounds from her previous encounter with Tetnaziwyn and with the intent to defeat him herself. History Early History Abandoning Royalty A Call to Arms The War The Clough's Destruction Recovery Personality Dorina is a sweet lady, generally showing care for anyone she's remotely close to and always being friendly when meeting new people. She has what is typically considered a good heart, much like her mother's, as she cares for those around her just as she cares about herself. She had a close relationship with her parents, especially Setomus and that would influence her leadership ability. At the death of Setomus, it felt like Tuska hitting Gielinor at a higher velocity and when both Samuel and Rachel had died, she felt that it was her fault for keeping the war going. Dorina isn't the type to think of herself as royalty, as she is by blood. She finds it to be too posh and too complicated for her liking. Instead, Dorina likes to reside out in the quiet, being unbothered by politics. In recent years with her new role in the Clough, she has taken up leadership rather well, preferring leading her family instead of an empire. Dorina's views on Aztarwyn are mixed. She cares for him as any other member of his family as he is her grandfather, though she doesn't like his way of doing things. She resents the slaughtering of people for little reason, and was openly against his religion by converting to Godless. Though, despite this, she still once attempted to revive Aztarwyn for a strategic advantage against Tetnaziwyn. She also suffers a form of PTSD from her time in the war, loud banging sounds that resemble cannons can trigger her to crawl into a fetal position and shake uncontrollably, while breaking down in tears knowing she failed and lost several members of the Clough in the process. She also has occasional nightmares of Tetnaziwyn stalking her in her sleep, taunting that she failed Setomus and Tetnaziwyn was always going to win. In these nightmares, he also lays waste to even more people that she loves and she remains helpless in these scenarios, often waking up screaming and crying afterwards. This began when her boyfriend Ludvig had been out on a trip for awhile, leaving just her and Emma. She typically can recover from shock quickly when Ludvig or Emma are there to comfort her. Appearance Languages Spoken Titles Titles held by Dorina. *Prinzessin of the Nashuko Isles - 3 years *Prinzessin of Das Kaiserreich der Cruor - 15 years *Matriarch of the House of Clough - Current *Master within the Order of Altus - Current Media Trivia *Dorina's first name originated from a friend of the user Aztarwyn's in real life. *Aztarwyn, Dorina's twin brother, is technically younger than her by 4 minutes. *Dorina's original name was going to be Dorina Porter Clough, however was scrapped for the amount of IRL. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Gonzo Family Category:Das Kaiserreich der Cruor Category:Royalty Category:Noble Category:Genic Family Category:Clough Family Category:Protagonist Category:Godless Category:Lawful Category:Vigilante